Jack and Gems
by chimchar14
Summary: Jack Divinios, a man with a streak of bad luck. Recently forced into having a gem fused into his chest, and to work with the Crystal Gems. During a mission to thwart Homeworld though, Jack is left behind while the others escaped. The betrayal fresh in his mind, Jack reveals the secrets of Earth's doom to the Diamonds. Now as an accepted ally of Homeworld, he works to be the best.
1. Jack and Gems

16 year old Jack Divinos was not one you would call particularly lucky. In fact he seemed to find himself always in bad situations, whether it was looking similar to a guy who pissed of gangsters, was splashed by cars driving over puddles, or having dogs chase after him because of the smell of peanut butter on him after lunch. He thought things would turn around him when he finally got the money to buy a home in beautiful Beach City. Things looked even better when he made friends with a kid named Steven Universe. Of course, life had different plans.

Apparently Steven was part of some magical adventure or something with some weirdos called the Crystal Gems. With Jack's luck, this led to a monster bounding after him. A blue being with three grotesque heads, one eye on the left and right heads, and the middle head adorning a three sided blue gem. It's arms were long and powerful like snakes, and with webbed feet chasing after Jack. Why was it chasing after him? He could only speculate it was the peanut butter again. The gems attempted to destroy and bubble it, whatever that meant, but what nobody expected was for the creature to wrap its arms around Jack and stare curiously into his eyes. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, its right arm morphed into a sharp blade and slashed across his chest, ripping apart his shirt deeply and causing a spurt of blood to rush out of the human. The gems ran to intervene, but then the beast mashed its middle head into Jack's chest while glowing blindingly bright. Once the light faded, Jack lay unconscious on the floor, a shiny gem embedded in his chest.

When Jack woke up, to say he freaked out was an understatement as the gems tried to calm him down. With some studying and x-rays at the hospital, they identified the gem as a Labradorite, of course its name sounded similar to a dog, and apparently it somehow connected with his heart and the nerves around it. To extract the gem would be a sure chance to kill him. With little other choice, he joined the Crystal Gems, in hopes to find out more about his gem and the species as a whole.

"No, No, NO, A THOUSAND F***ING TIMES NO!" Jack did not seem to be happy.

"It really isn't that bad Jack, we can always buy more." Pearl said dismissively to his outburst.

"Says you! This is the fifth time since I joined that this has happened!"

"Guys what's going on?" Steven asked concerned as he walked over to the kitchen where the conflict took place.

"What's going on?! A crime is what's going on! A destruction of trust and the little goodness left on this forsaken planet!" Jack bangs his head against the counter.

Steven looks questioningly at Pearl, and she just rolls her eyes."It's nothing to worry about Steven, Jack is complaining because we're out of milk."

"It's not just that we're out of milk, it's the fact that Lion drank most of it, Amethyst watched, then she drank the rest, and PUT THE EMPTY CARTON BACK IN THE FRIDGE! I mean, who does that!?"

"Dude chill, I was thirsty." Amethyst said as she and Lion were laying down with milk around their mouths, only making Jack more aggravated. Before he could do anything drastic, Garnet appears on the warp pad with two other gems Jack could only assume were the mentioned Peridot and Lapis Lazuli.

"Terrible news! I was looking inside the Ruby's ship and on their radar, I saw evidence of a large ship heading towards Earth! I fear it may be the Diamonds, they must know that the Cluster never went off, so they may try to destroy Earth themselves!"

Calm down. Right now we need a plan to stop them." Garnet spoke in a leaderly fashion. Everyone seemed calmer, but Peridot was still quivering.

"How do we stop them though!? We're clearly outmatched!"

"Um, if i may have a word." Everyone looked to Jack as he puts a hand in his pocket and points to Peridot. "You said we have a ship right? We can use that to board the Diamonds. Then as we sneak in, we can try to find the main computer or whatever and change the ship's coordinates, leading them to a different planet to destroy and hopefully trick them."

"You can't just trick the Diamonds!" Peridot screeched, also tapping her chin in thought. "But changing their coordinates could work in our favor, maybe take them into a different galaxy and give us another 100 years."

Garnet nods and looks to everyone. "Then it looks like we have a plan, we need everyone to work as a team if we want to succeed." The team heads onto the warp pad, transporting them all to a barn where a strange oval shaped red ship. Once aboard, Peridot took the helm and meet the proper configurations before blasting off into space. Steven seemed to be nervous about the whole ride, but everything seemed to go off without a hitch.

"To think I'm actually in space. I honestly used to be terrified of the thought of going into space, but then I learned there are much scarier things...and no one's listening." He looks to see everyone else in deep conversation about their worried or how to go about the plan. Jack only sighs as he looks out into the vastness of space, curious as to what they would encounter.

It was only a few more minutes until a large ship was in view, shaped like giant yellow arm.

"Okay, we need to be quick about this, this isn't a rescue mission like last time, we need to just sneak in, get Peridot to change the coordinates, then head back." Garnet instructs everyone as they slowly begin to head out. Just as Jack was about to get off the ship, Garnet puts a hand in front of him. "Jack, stay here and guard the ship."

"...excuse me?"

"We need you to make sure no one takes the ship."

"That's complete bullshit and you know it. You just don't think I'm of real use to the mission because I'm green, AND I DON'T MEAN THE COLOR! I mean you think I'm too much of a rookie."

"Look, I'm sorry Jack, but this mission is too important to mess up."

"I'll watch over the ship, fine, but don't lie and say you're sorry." Jack just sighs and takes a seat in the ship. Garnet doesn't respond before closing the ship and heading off with the others.

"...well this is boring as fuck." 15 minutes sitting there and having to just twiddle his thumbs, he didn't even have some video games to pass the time. Soon though the ship door opens. "Finally, you took forever!" He spins in his seat, expecting to see the Crystal Gems...what he wasn't expecting was a bigger version of Amethyst with a gem where her left eye should be, and wearing a uniform with a yellow diamond emblem. "Well...shit."

"Let me go already!" Jack always thought he was a good fighter, that he could stand his ground, but when it's three Amethysts against one human who hasn't even figured out his gem's abilities, he was pretty much screwed. Now with two holding his arms and one keeping an eye on him, he was carried to a large set of yellow doors. The Amethyst not keeping him captive opened the door, revealing the enemy of the Crystal Gems. An incredibly tall woman, which Jack could only presume was Yellow Diamond, sat on a throne with a gem standing nearby, looking similar to Pearl but colored yellow and looking even snarkier.

"My Diamond! We apologize for this inconvenience, but we have found this human in a Ruby ship!" The lead Amethyst said while having her hands forming a diamond shape. Possibly a sign of respect.

"This is the Diamond throne room, Amethyst's should not be tracking their dirty feet in here and telling ridiculous stories." The Yellow Pearl said with a tone of trying to be superior. Before she could continue though, she was interrupted by the giant gem.

"You mean to say a human took a Ruby's ship, and managed to fly here onto my ship?"

The Amethyst seemed nervous as she tries to regain her composure. "I-I know it sounds ludicrous b-but we all can say for sure, this human was in the captain's chair! M-my Diamond." She adds the last part quickly. Jack wasn't sure what to make of these gems, they were loyal to the Diamond and seemed to worship her, but were also terrified. They acted like these Diamonds were queens...gods even.

"It is ludicrous because humans are not smart enough to use our technology."

"B-but-"

"She's right you know." Jack interrupts, finally speaking up, all eyes on him. "A human can't use one of your ships, at least not without taking it apart first and having a certain degree of intelligence, but I don't have such things. So what does this mean? If I can't possibly drive the ship, then who did?"

"Quiet you!" One Amethyst was about to strike him but the leader intervened.

"Wait I get it now! He didn't drive it, but another gem did!" She looks to Yellow Diamond, hoping to see a difference in her expression, yet she was still as stoic as before.

"It seems plausible, but where are said gems now?"

"W-well um…"

"Coming to rescue me obviously! After they're done, they'll come for me and-" Jack was interrupted as a floating screen appears. On the screen was a panicking Peridot.

"My Diamond! I'm sorry to report this but, some gems infiltrated our ship and are now leaving!" She points to the Crystal gems as they run back to the ship and start it up before flying away. Jack only looked stunned at the screen, his eyes wide at what just happened. "We are within range to intercept. Waiting on your command."

"...that won't be necessary, you are dismissed." Yellow Diamond only waves off the Peridot and screen then looks to the paralyzed Jack. "Care to tell us who invaded my ship, human?"

"They….left me…no attempt to come after me or anything, they just left…" Jack didn't know what to say as he looked to where the screen was.

"...this human is obviously useless. Just shoot it out into space." Yellow Diamond says dismissively, putting a hand to her head. The Amethysts start to drag Jack before he struggles and speaks up.

"Before you kill me, let me tell you what I know. Those were the remnants of your old enemy, the Crystal Gems." The other gems were confused, but this seemed to peak the Diamond's interest. "You didn't destroy them all...Rose Quartz's survivors and child still inhabit the Earth."

"What do you possibly know of Rose Quartz?"

"Not much, except that she's technically dead." These words caused Yellow Diamond to stand up on her feet, the gems growing more scared. The amethysts let go of Jack and back off, but Jack standing firm.

"What do you mean, technically dead?" She says as she stand tall in front of Jack.

"To explain quickly, and without getting into the details of human anatomy and such, Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to procreate with a human and have a child. The boy has her gem, but he can barely control the power on his own and is significantly weaker than other gems." Jack informed dismissively to the towering Diamond. She looks at him with a stern face, seeming to contemplate whether his word was reliable or not.

"Don't believe me? Understandable, why trust a human on his word? But what about a gem?" Without hesitation, Jack lifts his shirt to reveal the gem imbued in his chest. Disgust, fear, and curiosity were in all of their faces as they see the Labradorite fused with the human's flesh.

"Labradorite... it is more difficult to create at times like these." Yellow Diamond said to herself in deep thought, glancing at his gem before the smallest of smirks can be seen. "Take him to the Animo Chamber, then we will get all the answers we need, and see for ourselves who this human truly is." The amethysts salute before grabbing Jack's arms and escorting him.

"Jeez, no need to get physical, I don't plan on escaping...I have nowhere to go anyways." Jack said solemnly as he's taken to a strange room with dark blue walls, pulsating a white light every few seconds. In the middle was a chair that he was pushed into sitting on. The Amethysts put on restraints while two new gem walks through the door. One was had light green skin with a circular gem on her stomach, long wavy grassy green hair reaching down to her knees and was quite tall in size, at least a foot taller than the amethysts, yet with a kind demeanor. She seemed to be a tad clumsy as she kept bumping her head against the ceiling, but just laughed it off and crouched. The second gem, barely taller than a peridot, seemed very formal, scowling at her partner then looking at Jack with intense eyes. A square shaped gem on her forehead, white hair that seemed neatly combed and barely reaches her ears would be, and a rich darker green color to her smaller yet somehow more intimidating form and gem.. The amethysts salute to the two gems, yet mostly to the smaller one.

"Emerald and Diopside, have you been informed of the situation?"

The smaller one, presumably Emerald, scoffs as she gets to a control panel. "Of course I know the situation, do you take me for an imbecile like my colleague?"

"I'm not an imbecile...whatever that means." The taller one, which must have been Diopside, huffs before looking at Jack and waving kindly. Jack only raises an eyebrow and waves back as best as he could with the restraints on.

"It is no matter, leave us, I need to concentrate if we want to get the information for our diamond." The amethysts nod before leaving the room, leaving only Jack with the two gems. "So you're the Labradorite human? Less impressive than I imagined."

"Funny, I thought the same thing about your diamond." Jack said with a smirk, loving the expression on the appalled Emerald. "I'm lying by the way, I just wanted to see how deep your loyalty lies."

"Earth scum, you think you're so smart? Trying to play with me while you're strapped down? I have half a mind to to liquidize your grey matter."

"Yeah, and the other half of your mind is missing, which explains your lack of intelligence." He looked to see Diopside trying not to laugh , but then Jack yells in pain as a powerful electric shock goes through his body.

"Stupid flesh sack. I'll make sure this is as painful as possible." Emerald grins menacingly as she presses a few buttons and flips a switch, sending another large shock through Jack's body, until everything fades to white.

Jack's eyes open up weakly as he looks to find himself in the same room, but out of the chair and sitting in something softer. He looks to see he was currently in the grasp of the Diopside, her eyes close and smiling as she seemed to be doing the affectionate action known as cuddling.

"Um…" Jack said in an act of brilliance.

Diopside opens her eyes and grins more to him. "Oh you're awake! Sorry if this seems strange, but this is how I heal others. As a Diopside, we are created to help heal those with injuries." Jack looks at the gem on her belly, seeing it glow softly and bringing a comforting feeling on his body. "The shocks you sustained were pretty bad, Emerald is currently getting chewed out by our Diamond." Jack listens closely and peaks his head out the door. Yellow Diamond was sternly talking to an ashamed looking Emerald.

"...the human's mind carried information that could have aided the colony!"

"I-I apologize my Diamond, b-but he insulted me, besmirched the gem race and-"

"You mean to say you allowed a human to get the better of you, and took a pity vengeance upon him, that could have cost us all valuable information?"

"N-no! M-my Diamond, w-what I mean is-"

"Shut your mouth! You'd better hope the human is still alive, or it means the end of your career."

Emerald looks down at the ground with terrified eyes, staying still though and keeping her salute steady.

"As fun as this is to watch, we better step in." Jack grunts as he gets up on wobbly legs, using the wall for support until Diopside decided to carry him like a baby. With a light blush of embarrassment on his face, Jack sighs and lays in the gem's arms as he was carried to Yellow Diamond.

"My Diamond, I am proud to say the human is awake and relatively healthy." Diopside said with a bright smile.

"Yes, hello Miss Diamond, my legs are acting up a bit, but I should be at 100 percent soon enough." Jack said as he waves at the gem from his current place.

"Hmm, so he lives...Emerald, get me an animo sensor." Emerald perks up at the diamond saying her name, and quickly goes to retrieve said item. The green gem comes back with a strange device connected to what seems to be a floating screen. The device looks similar to a stethoscope, yet more advanced with the several odd parts sticking out of it. "Now, let's see what intel we can gather from this human." Emerald nods and lifts up Max's shirt forcibly, making him blush more but stay serious as she puts the sensor to his gem. The screen has static at first until a distorted scene appears. A first person view of someone in the middle of what seems like a warzone, yet images being warped or jump cutting to different scenes of the battlefield. Other gems come into view, panicking and running, then a bright flash of light before the screen turns to black.

"What is this?" Yellow Diamond said impatiently. Emerald stutter to try and think of an answer, but Jack speaks up.

"The corruption. I believe we were getting view through Labradorite's eyes, but due to her corruption, her memories are scrambled, making it difficult to get a proper view." As Jack explains, the monitor turns on again, once again a first person view, but of a scenario Jack recognizes. The screen showed his view when he was running away from the corrupted gem, only for his chest to soon be slashed open and forcibly fused with the gem.

"Corruption...I see." Yellow Diamond seems to ponder at this news before looking directly at Jack. "Rose Quartz, what can you tell us?"

As she asks the question, Jack didn't need to answer as the monitor shows him talking to Steven, his father, and the Crystal Gems, getting every detail of what he heard about Rose, who she was, her actions, and her son.

"Her gem exists, but her physical being gone, it sounds impossible, yet here we have it." Yellow Diamond says mostly to herself. As the images play to Jack, he clenches his fist as one scene keeps replaying, the gems abandoning him. Feelings of betrayal well up in him before he pushes the scanner away from his gem.

"Well don't worry, if they're so intent on living on Earth, I hope they enjoy a barren wasteland."

"A wasteland? But isn't Earth full of humans like you?" Diopside asked curiously.

"There is only one me, but yes there are other humans, and that's the problem. Humanity is killing the planet."

Yellow Diamond looked at him with curiosity, seeing the anger and spite in his voice over his own planet and the gems who protect it. "Care to explain?"

"I'd be honored." Jack grumbles as he takes the scanner and puts it to his gem once more. "While the Earth is full of resources, humanity has been abusing it." The screen shows many images of humans cutting down forests, slaughtering animals, polluting bodies of water, and leaving waste in massive landfills. "Greed has consumed human nature, to the point where we poison our own food and advertise it relentlessly to gain more wealth, even if it means destroying the health of children." The screen shows how food is given strange intelligible ingredients, large amounts of sugar, and causing fatal obesity. "Millions of people are divided over race, religion, and rights, to the point where if we were to go to war, it could mean the end of billions." Scenes flashing of snippets of human news, nuclear bombs, and the feared mushroom cloud, then a sweeping view of what the atom bomb was capable of destroying. "And even if humans somehow don't kill each other, their is always the supervolcano. A humongous magma chamber underneath the earth's crust, ready to burst through and destroy a large part of civilization at any moment according to scientists." Final scenes on the monitor of scientific data showing the existence of said volcano, and how the natural disaster could occur at anytime.

Diopside was holding Jack closer, seemingly worried about the news he shared. Emerald was stunned at just what was really occurring on the planet she previously assumed was nothing but a land of savages. Yellow Diamond though was difficult to read, her face expressionless at this information.

"...you know, I have heard that you don't necessarily like the Crystal Gems." Jack smirks slightly as he looks to Yellow Diamond. "Sure you could use your fleet to destroy them now, but where is the fun in that?" He pats Diopide's arms and gets down onto his feet, walking closer to the diamond, a devious smile etched onto him. "Wouldn't it be more satisfying to wait in the safety of Homeworld, and once the Earth has killed itself, go over to the Crystal Gems and really rub it in their face that they failed in protecting the Earth? That Homeworld didn't have to step in, because the life they were trying to protect has already destroyed themselves and their home."

Jack leaned against the wall as he let his plan sink in. Yellow Diamond gave a small smile before picking up Jack gently and putting him the palm of her hand. "I never thought a human would be capable of thinking up a plan like that."

"Oh please, I'm far more than a human now." Jack proudly states as he rubs the gem in his chest.

"I see that now...I will give your plan a chance, and speak to the other Diamond of it." She pets his head lightly with a finger, making him blush slightly, before setting him back down on the ground. "Emerald, make sure to put down everything he said into our intel banks. Diopside, from now on you are to accompany...Jack...at all times, protect him if necessary."

Diopside beams happily before saluting. "Thank you my Diamond, I will not fail you."

"I would hope not. Jack of the Labradorite, I welcome you to the colony." Yellow Diamond announced, to the sheer shock of every gem who heard her.

Jack didn't know what it was about the declaration, but it made him feel...powerful, safe, a part of a large picture. He tried to do the salute as well and smiled at the Diamond. "Thank you my Diamond, I am honoured, and I promise to be a great asset to you and all of Homeworld."

When Jack looks out at the vast darkness of space, he didn't feel alone, because he knew out there were more allies of the great empire he was a part of now. It seems Jack's luck was finally turning around.


	2. Successors

**2 Earth months later.**

During Jack's new life as a part of the colony, he unknowingly began to make a name for himself. Although, news of a human joining Homeworld would of course bring attention. Despite the colony being spread out across galaxies, word still spreads fast. Many speculated who Jack was, did he have control over the Labradorite, what was his relation with the Diamonds, was he truly an ally or a spy? Jack ignored these questions altogether, stating only that he was loyal to the Diamonds and would do what is necessary to help the colony thrive. Alongside him was the kind Diopside, who he later learned was facet 5M4D cut 2ZE yet continued to refer to her only as Diopside for simplicity. Diopside evidently showed a caring nature for Jack, protective even as she seemed on edge whenever other gems were at a distance close enough to attack him. Although she would have to hold herself back for Jack's training. On the colonized planet of Erythron, Jack currently undergoes a new training regimen to harness the power within his gem, and surpass the limits of the human body.

"Oof!" Jack grunts in pain as he finds himself flat on his back again, his cheek stinging and tasting blood in his mouth. He currently was wearing a sleeveless yellow and white striped tank top with a black x across it, with the three diamond insignia on the front, and dark blue pants. It wasn't easy finding human clothes to wear, considering the most Homeworld ever made for a human zoo, which Jack fortunately did not have to be a part of, but the material was easy enough to replicate using their superior technology and using his memories of clothing. While the top wasn't very fashionable, it at least showed where his loyalties lied. Maybe once he rose in rank he could have it changed into something better, but for now this would have to do for his current status as a gem in training.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Said the taunting tone of his current trainer, a Rutile Topaz. She stretches her well defined arms and legs, her skin so white it was almost see through, wearing a black colored combat uniform with white outlining, her pear shaped gem adorned on her right hand. She claims all of her long flowing hair was gold, but some have said to have found bronze and silver colored strands. Do not be fooled though by her beautiful features and voluptuous form, because this topaz is a powerful warrior who can crush gems with her bare hands, and the axe she wields is no joke either. Fortunately she was doing only hand to hand combat with Jack for now, as he cannot summon his gem weapon yet.

"Well sorry miss perfect. It took long enough for me to get used to the fact that I don't need oxygen to survive anymore, but it's still tough to fight with the stupid gravity of this planet, it's twice the pressure my body is used to."

"Excuses excuses, keep on flapping your lips and your enemy will get the drop on you." Rutile jumps into the air before diving to kick the human. Jack quickly rolls out of the way and pushes himself up.

"Woohoo! Go Jack!" Diopside can be heard cheering for him on the sidelines along with other gems who train under the topaz. Jack presses his hand to the gem on his chest before looking to Rutile as the dust settles. He runs headfirst over to her, swinging his fists in an attempt to inflict damage on her, but she only dodged with ease.

"Come on human, gotta be quicker than that!" She grabs Jack's arm and flips him onto the ground. Her words ringing in his head as he lies on the ground in pain. Rutile smirks as she picks him up by the collar to make him stand up. "Alright, how about this? If you can land one blow on me, I'll do whatever you want for 24 hours."

"Pfft, if the human can get a hit in, I'll eat a boulder." A Carnelian says in a joking manner alongside the others.

Come on Jack, you gotta be faster. Gotta be quick. Jack be nimble. Jack be quick. The words echo in Jack's mind as he raises his fists. He steadies himself before running toward the Topaz, his body becoming lighter and faster. The Labradorite sparks in his chest, his heart pumping faster, new blood pumping through his body. His legs become a blur of speed before Jack jumps into the air. Rutile looked in awe before trying to dodge, but Jack swoops down and delivers multiple speedy punches to the gem's gut. One punch was weaker than his normal strikes, but with a bombardment of his fists, it was more than enough to compensate for the power drop.

As the surge of speed goes down, Max is panting heavily as he looks at his instructor, who currently had her arms up, guarding herself. Her arms were visibly scratched up by his attacks, and slowly lower to reveal the smiling Topaz. "Nice job kid, you managed to hit me."

"To be fair, you were able to block them." Jack smiles back, and looks to see some gems egging on the Carnelian to eat some nearby rock on the ground. "You know, I won't make you serve me, I don't think I necessarily earned it yet. Besides, I don't want gems talking behind my back and saying I've risen in status or something."

"You're a weird person, but I like it. How about I just owe you a favor?"

"Deal." The two go to shake hands but then hear a slow clapping nearby. The gems disperse to see a new gem emerge. With a golden gem where her left eye would be and pale yellow colors adorning her body, she walks closer to Jack and Rutile. She was an obvious quartz gem, with the intimidating air around her, toned upper body and powerful legs, yet also carried a distinct sense of success and higher ranking. A smug smile on her thin lips as she directs her attention to Rutile.

"I'm surprised by you, a powerful warrior like you losing to a human? I thought when you popped out of the ground that you would be better than that."

"Hey that's not fair, she didn't lose, we ended the fight because I just tagged her." Jack objected, only for the gem to coldly stare at him.

"Quiet beast, the better race is talking."

"Citrine, you and I both know he's part gem. He has just as much right to talk as you and I." Rutile speaks defensively, stepping a little in front of Jack.

"Right?" Citrine's eye widens before she sweeps Rutile's leg, knocking her over, then stepping onto her head. "What do you know about rights!? You are nothing compared to me! I am the rarest of quartz! Created specifically to bring the success of Homeworld's armies! You are nothing compared to me!"

Before she could slam her foot harder on the Topaz's head, a stone hits the back of her head. She looks menacingly to see Jack holding a few pebbles in his hand. "Leave now. If it's a fight you want, I will ask Yellow Diamond personally to have an arena set up for us to duel. One on one, no holds barred."

"J-jack, don't…" Rutile weakly protested, but Citrine only guffawed loudly before kicking her to the side.

"I'll make sure you're humiliated human...very well. If you can miraculously convince our Diamond, we will duel. Just understand you have no chance of winning."

"A...human with a Labradorite intertwined with its being? If you didn't have the physical evidence, I'd say time has driven you insane Yellow." The melodious and playful voice of White Diamond echoes in the room, accompanied by only her fellow Diamonds. Of course their were the pearls, but they rarely made a difference. White Diamond was just as tall as her sisters, with spiky yet also luxurious looking white hair on her head, hypnotizing half lidded eyes accentuated by her shining gem on her forehead. In the massive room she was currently conversing with Yellow and Blue Diamond about the new addition to their colony. "It had been many years since the formation of a Labradorite, I didn't think we had the materials for it."

"We don't. It apparently was on Earth during the war, but became corrupted with the rest of the stragglers." Yellow Diamond lets Blue compose herself, a tear escaping her eye at the mention of Earth, but allowing Yellow to continue. "I don't know how it survived out there for so long, but soon enough it revealed itself and attached itself to this Jack human."

"Interesting. If the gem is still active in the human's body, then we truly have a valuable asset to our side." White Diamond smiles as she looks at the holographic images displayed of Jack and the gem in his chest.

Blue Diamond however was more curious to the human, a fragile looking being yet very devious. "Should we really give up on Earth as he says? I'm not sure if I can believe that they're capable of destroying their own planet."

"I went through all of his memories with the Amino technology, he speaks the truth. Even if it difficult to believe, some scouts have searched the planet and found violent volcanic activity. If the humans don't destroy it, this 'supervolcano' will do just fine."

"A shame, the humans are such a fun race." Blue sighs sadly, only for White to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty at the zoo, and now we have a new human."

"I suppose you're right, but is it safe among the other gems, what if they hurt him?"

"Oh please, I'm sure he'll be fine."

The entrance to the room opens though as a grumbling human walks in despite a Diopside and a lightly bruised Rutile Topaz trying to talk him out of something.

"Please Jack, this is a danger to your health." Diopside pleaded.

"I'm not gonna let some Yellow Diamond wanna be, hurt my mentor and walk away with it. That Citrine is going down!"

"It's fine, I get hurt all the time, you don't have to do this."

"I know how bullies work, you let them walk all over you once, they'll do it over and over unless you show you can stand up for yourself and fight back."

"Okay but the Diamonds won't let...you..fight." Rutile and Diopside look to see the three Diamonds staring boredly at them. The two immediately salute in a terrified manner. "My Diamonds! I- we're so sorry to interrupt b-but"

"Okay this is getting nowhere," Jack decided to intervene and waves at the three giant gems. "Yes, hello there, pleasure to meet all three beautiful Diamonds in one room, and sorry to interrupt. I'm just looking for permission to use an area for an arena to beat up this Citrine who was being quite rude to me and my mentor." Diopside and Rutile looked at Jack as if he was insane for talking to them so casually. "What? Do I got something on my face? Whoa!" Jack yelps in surprise as he's picked up by the back of his shirt by Yellow Diamond and presented to the other two Diamonds.

"This is the human I was speaking of, Jack, with the Labradorite infused with his body." She sets him stand on her raised right hand, and uses her left to lift his shirt and show the blue gem on his chest, inadvertently causing him to blush furiously, still not being used to having his shirt lifted so casually.

"Well now I can say for sure that what you're saying is true." White Diamond smirks as she walks over and stares curiously before gently rubbing the gem with her relatively large finger, causing Jack to make an unmanly but cute squeak in surprise. "Adorable~ I didn't know humans were capable of such sounds."

"I-I don't normally make sounds like that, I w-was surprised." He blushes harder until he finally takes his shirt down.

Blue Diamond giggles softly and rubs his head gently with her hand. "Since when can humans change color?"

"M-my Diamonds please. I'm h-here under different circumstances, n-not to be played with like a pet." He clears his throat to try and get rid of his stutter. "A Citrine gem has striked my mentor and insulted me for being a part of the colony. I declared that I would battle her and force her to apologize to Rutile Topaz and me for her actions."

"A Citrine? Most are generally prideful, even to the point of considering themselves second only to Diamonds." Yellow Diamond explained as she looked to Max. "But that pride does not come from nowhere, they are powerful quartz warriors, and generally bring success wherever they go. To battle one can be considered suicide.

"Maybe so, but I believe she was insulting your decision to let me join. She said clearly that I don't belong with Homeworld's army. This Citrine is going too far by bullying others and questioning your judgement, I beg of you to give me a chance to defeat her with an audience to see so that she will know her place." Jack knew it was dangerous to twist around the truth and make Citrine seem more of a problem, but he felt this would be the only way to take down that gem and also prove himself to many gems that he belongs.

"Hmm...I see what you mean by smart." White Diamond says with a devious grin, looking to Yellow and nodding. Blue seemed nervous of the prospect of their new human getting hurt, but felt she could trust her sisters.

Yellow nods slowly before looking to Jack. "Very well, you may have a place to battle. I will have my architects find or create a suitable yet simple arena for you. Citrine will be notified as well."

Jack smiles wide before regaining his composure and saluting to the Diamonds. "Thank you my Diamonds." He walks by the astonished Diopside and Rutile before pulling them out of the room.

 **86400 seconds, or one Earth day later…**

The architect gems finished marking an open area with zero hazards or environmental advantages besides the soil on the ground. Many seats were filled with various gems who were curious to see the throwdown between the Diamond chosen human, and the powerful Citrine. Said yellow gem was already in the marked battle circle, a smug grin on her face and waiting for the human.

"Please! You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Diopside. I already got the Diamond's permission, and there is already a crowd waiting. I can't back out now." He looks to the big gem and sees her tearing up slightly. "I promise you in the name of the Diamonds that I won't die, I'll still be here with you."

"*Hic* o-okay...it's just, you're the nicest person I ever got to be with. Most call me an airhead or that I'm too soft...but you instead are so kind." She hugs him tightly, accidentally pressing his face into her bosom.

"I-it's okay Diopside...I like that y-you're soft and kind. You made me feel welcomed into the colony, like I truly was a part of Homeworld. But now it's my turn to help, by defending others from punks like Citrine." He escapes the hug and smiles at Diopside before going to the arena.

"Wait!" Rutile comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know I can't stop you, but at least let me help." She bends down to his height and kisses his forehead, causing Jack to blush once more, which seems to be a trend.

"W-what was that?"

"A Rutile Topaz or Quartz can amplify the power of a gem temporarily through close contact. A Quartz can only help other Quartz, but a Topaz like me can help others like you."

"I-...thank you Rutile, I swear I won't lose." He gives a thumbs up to the two gems before walking into the drawn circle, his focus on Citrine.

"So you really showed up? Well at least now I can humiliate you in front of all these gems. The Diamonds will learn that they were wrong to let a human into our ranks."

Jack chuckles softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was more about some dumb affinity you have for the Diamonds. Sorry to say, but the reality is...they like me more than you." He smirks at the Citrine's infuriated expression.

She raises her hand to the gem where her eyes should be and slowly draws out a long deadly scythe. "I have shattered many enemies with my weapon, you will join them soon." She dashes toward Jack before jumping up into the air, swinging her scythe in a downward arc.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." He whispers to himself as his gem flashes a small light in his chest, allowing the human to reach incredible speed and dodge the attack with ease. "See this? I'm far too fast for you. With this skill, I know I can win."

"You mean you bet on the fight using only that skill?!" Rutile yelled from the sidelines.

"Um...maybe?" While distracted, Citrine trips Jack over using the end of the handle, causing him to fall and skid across the dirt.

Citrine walks over to the downed human and raises her weapon once more. "Any last words?"

"Uh, time for my other special skill, RUN AND SCREAM!" He rolls out of the way of the scythe, at least not before the blade caught his shirt and ripped if off. Now the audience watched the humorous scene of a topless human male running and screaming while an angry Citrine tries to cut him down. "AH! RUN AND SCREAM MORE!" Jack could feel himself running out of stamina and knew he needed a way to take out his opponent without a weapon. The he looked at his tattered shirt and smiles before diving for it.

"Stay still and shatter!"

"How about NO!" Jack grabs the fabric and uses his speed boost again before wrapping the cloth around the gem's useable eye.

"Hey what's going on? I can't see!"

"Things you should know about humans, one, we like to make use of our surroundings." Using this to his advantage, he rushes at Citrine and uses the power boost Rutile gave him as he lifts her up into the air. "Two, we're very stubborn." He takes hold of her leg and starts spinning her around as fast as he can. "AND THREE, F*** YOU!" With that said, he throws her out of the circle and into the dirt. "Take that into account when you're fighting someone like me, who's now stronger than a human." The crowd cheers eagerly at the victorious human, Rutile fist pumping in the air and Diopside crying happily. Jack smiles widely, singing "We are the Champions" to himself.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looks to see Citrine on her feet and angrier than ever.

"Aw, why do you gotta ruin the fun? Look, it was a good game but you were thrown out of bounds. If that was a cliff, you'd be done for."

"Silence you animal. You think I care about the arena rules? No, all that matters is that you perish!" She summons her scythe before going at Jack hacking and slashing at the air as he barely manages to dodge, his skin getting cut left and right, openly bleeding.

"Hey that's not fair!" The crowd heckles Citrine, Rutile and other Quartz gems trying to stop her, and Diopside going to Jack.

"Are you okay?" She says in a panicky voice as she hugs him, trying to use her energy to heal him. While he was definitely re energized, her healing could healing couldn't fully heal his cuts, but at least stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine. I told you I'd win." He chuckles softly but then blushes as Diopside kisses his forehead. The two smile at each other until it happened. A horrific image staining itself into Jack's mind as Diopside is decapitated. Her head and body dissipate into the air, leaving only her gem on the ground. Jack fell onto his knees and looks beyond the gem to see an angry panting Citrine, and the gems that tried to hold her back now on the ground in pain.

"Now that she's out of the way, it's your turn." She raises her scythe and swings once more in a horizontal arc, only for Jack to catch the blade with an open palm and grab onto it. Citrine struggles to take back her scythe, looking at the blood ooze out of his hand onto the blade. Jack glares at her intensely, his gem glowing brightly in his chest, and strangely a blue light coursing from his chest to the rest of his body. Beneath the skin, his gem infused heart pumps a strange new blood through his veins, his eyes glowing a bright blue, his veins visibly shining through his skin with the gem colored blood. The red blood on the blade now mixes with the newly flowing blue one. His open wounds rapidly heal until they seem to have never happened. Jack stands up and tosses Citrine's scythe to the side. His hands reach toward his chest, his gem glowing even brighter before two long daggers flash into his hands. The handles jet black with dark blue lines reaching from the bottom of the blade to the end of the handle. The blades themselves incredibly sharp, especially the tip. It's curved shape near the top classifies it as more than just an ordinary knife, but an athame. Jack's stare never wavered from the Citrine as he brandishes the weapons.

"Y-you think just by having a weapon, that makes you any stronger?! It doesn't! You're nothing compared to me!" Citrine raises her hand and wills the scythe back to her. She reels back and tries to slash at Jack multiple times, but he dodges every swing with ease before making a quick slash at the air. Everything was silent for a moment before the shaft of the scythe is cut clean in half. "I-Impossible."

"You harmed my allies, now you must pay. I am Jack Divinos, the wielder of the Wizard's stone, Labradorite." Citrine only growls angrily before running toward Jack to attack him with her bare hands. Jack raises both daggers before slashing in an X shaped pattern in the air, causing a glowing red X to form and blast through the gem. Citrine was still with eyes wide open before violently dissipating, her gem falling onto the ground.

The audience was astonished before cheering loudly for Jack, being victorious in battle. Jack's body slowly returns to normal, the blue light in his body gone, possibly his heart returning to giving regular blood. Exhausted from the immense boost of power, he falls onto his knees and picks up Diopside's gem, hugging it close. Rutile comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, she'll come back soon. It normally takes at least a few hours for Diopsides to return to physical form." Jack nods slowly as he hugs the gem close to his body.

From afar, the live video of the victorious human was watched by the three Diamonds, all of whom were absorbing this new information.

"So the Labradorite is active, and impressively gives quite the boost in combat abilities." Yellow Diamond confirmed casually.

White Diamond giggles lightly as she looks at the screen. "What did he call it though? The Wizard's Stone? Humans come up with the silliest of names for things."

"Although, their definition of a wizard is not too far off from what a Labradorite is capable of." Blue Diamond explains. "In the past, some showed strange abilities of strange kinesis abilities, such as levitating objects, changing matter into different forms, even the ability to peer into weaker minds."

"They sound dangerous as an enemy, but an essential ally. Jack doesn't know how to fully control his abilities, but by serving the empire he will not only grow stronger, but closer into our grasp." Yellow responds more to herself, thinking out loud of her plans for this human. The three look curiously as they replay the fight on the screen, seeing the ferocious power revealed deep in his eyes.


	3. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**1 week later**

Jack's week went by admittedly very smoothly. When Diopside reformed he immediately hugged her close, apologizing profusely, only for her to hug him back and comfort him, knowing it wasn't his fault at all and easing his guilt. Her form hadn't changed much, although he has found it easier to take a nap with her in his arms or using her as a pillow. His training has been improving exponentially, now that he can summon his weapons to give more of a fight to Rutile, yet was nowhere near the strength he used against Citrine. Speaking of which, Citrine was demoted for her disorderly conduct, and was sent to another planet to watch over the kindergartens instead of allowing her to work on her own. Jack gained a more positive reputation among gems, especially those that were forced to deal with Citrine on numerous occasions. Everything seemed just fine for Jack when it came to the Homeworld colony, but who says they are alone in the universe?

Jack awoke from his after training nap to a large commotion. Near the training field were many gems huddled around a trio of fear driven gem. One was an Onyx with her gem on her chest, retelling some story to the crowd, one gem was a Ruby with her gem on her right cheek, sitting down and hugging her knees, a teary expression adorning her face. Lastly was an Amethyst with her gem on her stomach, sitting next to the Ruby and trying to help her stay calm.

"Alright break it up, what's going on here?" Rutile pushes past the other gems and looks at the three in the middle, Jack walking behind her, curious to what was happening.

"Onyx, leader of scouting squad X-10 reporting in. While scouring a nearby planet, my squad was ambushed by Gastroliths." The surrounding gems gasp in fear, cries of outrage and fear growing until Rutile silences them.

"Enough! Onyx, this is a very serious claim, are you sure these were Gastroliths?"

"I saw a majority of my team destroyed and swallowed right in front of me! You know I would never make up something like this."

"Then we must report to the Diamonds about this, we need their guidance on how to act next." Rutile leaves to go and inform the Diamonds, but a confused Jack follows behind her.

"So um, what was that about? What are Gastroliths?" Rutile stopped walking as she looked at him, the solemnly chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I forget that you're human sometimes with how your training has been going." Her face stays looking forward as she continues walking, beckoning him to follow. "Gems aren't the only race surveying the universe, although we definitely are the superior race. Yet there are still those who wish to oppose us. A barbaric yet technologically savvy race known as Gastroliths have been the largest thorn in our side. A race of reptilian beings who are split into two groups, a smaller subspecies known for having impressive intellect, and the ability to create machines of many sizes and shapes. Although the prime race of the Gastroliths are the warriors, monsters bred specifically to slaughter and conquer. They value nothing more than to destroy. At first they were of little difficulty for gems to defeat, but we had no idea of a skill they possess. The warriors, after defeating a gem in battle, can swallow their gem and absorb their energy, thus becoming more powerful than ever before, able to take out a full squad of quartzes with ease. The Gastroliths have been becoming stronger over time, and with Homeworld having less materials than our last era, we fear they may defeat us."

Rutile allows to let the information sink in for Jack. Another alien species exist out in space, and is currently a threat to Homeworld. As curious as his scientific side was, his loyalty would not waver. Already his mind began trying to think of a plan to strike back.

Soon enough the duo makes it to the Diamonds' quarters, both saluting respectfully.

"My Diamonds, I bring unfortunate news. Scouting squad X-10 have returned missing many of its members. Squad leader Onyx claims they were ambushed by Gastroliths."

White Diamond taps her chin in thought. "Onyxs aren't known for lying, they are tremendously loyal fighters and assassins."

"Then I fear we may have to take her word for it. We need to stop all scouts from going near that planet, or the galaxy it resides in." Yellow concludes.

"My Diamonds, if I may speak up." Jack says abruptly, not wanting to wait longer to explain his thoughts. "From what I've been told, these leatherheads sound like they are going to continue to be a problem. It disgusts me to think some random species would dare hurt the race I have become a part of. So I would like to suggest a plan of attack."

"Jack." Blue Diamond interrupted, worry evident in her voice. "You have proven yourself in battle, but you do not understand what you are getting into. It would be devastating to hear news that you were killed by these monsters."

"It warms my heart to hear that you care for me, but these monsters will not care for your feelings. They will continue to consume gems until they reach you and your sisters. I cannot allow these beasts to take one step closer to harming the colony. Do not think I am going in blind, I have a plan." The Diamonds listen intently, curious to his idea. "These monsters may consume gems, but they cannot digest them. With that information, I know that there is a way to save them and also weaken the gastroliths. I believe they have never seen a human before. If I were to go to them, and have them believe I am enemies with gems too, then I could be welcomed as an ally. Once in their inner circle, I will find the ships they use and destroy their control panels, leaving them with no means of communication or transport. Then I am to find the Gastroliths with gems in their stomachs. If they are like reptiles on earth, they have soft underbellies I can exploit. Once I find them, I will use my fighting abilities to cut open their stomachs and retrieve the gems, then escape back here with all the rescued gems." Jack looks to see skepticism but a faint sign of hope as well in the Diamonds' faces. "I know this plan is a longshot, but if I accomplish this mission, I can save many gems and cripple our enemy."

"...you have our blessing for this plan." Yellow Diamond says reluctantly. Jack nods and went to leave, but was stopped by Yellow's voice. "But, you are not do this alone. We require that you bring a gem with you to watch from afar and intervene if the operation fails. The gem may be of your choosing."

"I accept these conditions, thank you my Diamonds." Jack and Rutile leave the room, Jack in deep thought, and Rutile nervous for Jack.

"So who are you going to bring with you? This is a dangerous mission you suggested."

"Well as much as I want to bring you or Diopside, only one gem seems the best choice for this mission."

"Are you serious?" Onyx asks in disbelief as she was using her sword against a hologram she created.

"Parry! Parry! Thrust!" The Onyx hologram says out loud, the real Onyx soon stabbing with ease.

"I know this mission sounds suicidal, but I'm very sure this will work, but I need your help. You were on the scouting mission, you're a strong warrior, and you know what these Gastroliths are like. You don't have to fight them directly, but if things go wrong, I'd like to know I can count on you for help."

"I'm not questioning your plan, or the fact you chose me, I'm just surprised you got the bravery to do this. Most gems are terrified of Gastroliths."

"I do not fear Death, let alone some reptiles. I care too much about the Diamonds and the gems I have grown close to, I refuse to let them live in fear of some monsters."

"Hehehe, well then, you got yourself a deal." She shakes Jack's hand, still parrying her hologram with her other hand.

Aboard Onyx's sleek and combat oriented ship, they soon set down onto a marshy looking planet, several large bodies of water and greenery, but little dry land. Walking carefully through the humid region, they come across the sound of cheering and battling. Stealthily the two take cover in some shrubbery and look cautiously at the scene. Jack was surprised to see these Gastroliths were more than just reptilian looking, but borderline just like Earth crocodiles. Their heads were long powerful jaws with teeth poking out similar to a smug toothy grin, yellow slitted eyes, and a very durable looking scaly exterior. They wore clothing and war paint on their faces similar to barbarians, very little cloth covering their bulky bipedal forms. Two were currently battling each with their bare hands, wrestling and grappling in an attempt to pin the other down. The crowd was cheering as they bang their weapons and shields against their hides. In the audience was a weak looking reptile, looking more like an old turtle, wearing a large brown cloak and holding metal cane to hold himself up. On closer inspection, said turtle was holding an orange gem in his other hand, and his eyes were watching the battle carefully.

"A competition. These gastroliths are fighting to see who can have the gem." Jack explains to Onyx.

"Damn monsters. I wish I could go down and attack, but there are too many."

"Then it's time for Operation: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing."

"What?"

"Oh um, it's an old Earth story, a wolf wore a disguise in order to sneak up on its prey and eat them. I'm technically like the wolf, and my prey are these alligators and to get the gems."

"Was the wolf successful?"

"I mean...he ate a few sheep, but was later killed when he was discovered, but I'll be fine." Jack jumps down and heads off toward the Gastroliths. Immediately the battle stopped and the audience looks to see who disrupted the competition.

"Who dares disturb the ritual of power!? Tiny flesh bag, you aren't enough to even be considered a meal." One of the alligators that was fighting approaches Jack, his voice sounding as if he ate nails for breakfast, but Jack stands his ground.

"You call this a ritual of power?" Jack taunts, using his deepest and most guttural voice he can muster. "I've seen eggs give a better show! I have heard tales that you and your species are fierce warriors, able to even give the gem race a challenge. I, Jack Divinos the human, have scoured the galaxies for worthy allies on my journey of conquest. Prove to me you truly are as strong as you boast!"

"Dilus! Do not take the insults standing. Let us see if this 'human' is worth our time." The crocodile that was fighting, presumably named Dilus, snarls as he walks closer to Jack. Jack beats his chest with his fists and roars out in a challenging manner. Dilus accepts the challenge and rushes toward him.

Jack uses his memory of what he learned about crocodiles back on Earth, and only hoped it could help him with this battle. As Dilus closes in with his large maw open, Jack quickly jumps and wraps his arms around the crocodile's jaw and repeatedly punching it in where Jack assumed was its throat. Dilus struggles to remove him before finally throwing Jack off. The human quickly get up and runs into the charging reptile before sliding underneath it and grabbing his tail. With his awoken gem power and training, he pulls the beast off of his feet before slowly spinning him around by the tail.

"Hey! Stop that! Stop or else I'm gonna- BLEH!" The warrior seems to have his lunch launch out of his mouth, a large gooey trout flying out and hitting their ship. Jack continues spinning the beast before finally letting go, throwing the large reptile into the air. The crowd watches in awe as Dilus becomes a speck in the sky before finally falling down and landing on the earth with a large thud on his back.

Jack pants softly as he looks at the Gastrolith, expecting it to be defeated, but Dilus slowly crawls back up onto his legs and glares at him. Jack gets back into combat position, ready for more...but then Dilus starts laughing loudly. The other Gastroliths join in the laughter, albeit the turtle rolling his eyes.

"I must admit Divinos, you are quite strong. Lucky for me, I landed on my hide. The Reptilus warrior tribe of Krokos like me and my comrades, our backs scales are stronger than steel. We welcome you to our clan!" The revealed to be name Reptilus species rejoice as they bring Jack into their ship, Onyx watching in awe from afar.

Jack is given a tour of who the Reptilus species are, a diverse race of reptilian like aliens who travel from planet to planet, conquering lands from other aliens to prove they are the strongest. While there are several different types of the reptilus, they mostly divide into two classes, warriors and scientists. Scientists was a broad term, as the highly intellectual side of the species, they are know for advancing their technology, medicine, and weaponry. Most of them consisted of the Turibus tribe, the ones similar to turtles and tortoises, yet other geniuses were always welcome. The warrior class was where the strongest are put, those who can master the art of fighting, blacksmithing, and war.

As interesting as the information was, Jack knew he had a mission to do. "Thank you for showing me around Dilus, but I noticed that Turibus from earlier was holding what looked like a gem?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. Veteris!" The old turtle, or tortoise comes over, Jack could never tell the difference, now that he says that he worries if that makes him racist.

"Keep your scales on Dilus, I have the gem. Though I am not very eager to hand it over considering you did not win the fight."

"The arena was pointless! I slayed the gem myself, I deserve to consume it!"

While the two bicker, Jack looks at the gem in the old reptile's hand. From closer inspection, he could see it was a Jasper. He had to retrieve it somehow.

"Wait! Uh, is it possible that I could have the gem? I-I like to make a collection of gems I slay."

"Hmm, I do not like giving up a gem, but you did beat me in battle. Veteris, give the gem to our guest, I can always get more later."

Veteris nods before handing over the gem to Jack. He quickly stores her in his pocket before looking to Dilus. "What do you mean later?"

"Oh yes, you haven't been informed. Later we are heading toward a planet said to be brimming with gems. We will conquer the land for ourselves and consume the gems for their power!" He laughs loudly, only to make Jack nervous. He had little time to stop them, and he wasn't sure how to sabotage the ship yet. "But first, we feast! It is good luck for warriors to eat a large meal before attacking. Join us!" He pulls Jack to the mess hall where a large feast was being set up. Meat of every kind roasted to perfection for the carnivores, As Jack looked around, he noticed the Reptilus setting up the table were strangely slimmer and with curves to their bodies.

"Oh, for a second I assumed there were no females of your species."

"Of course there are, how else do we make eggs? The females of our species are good for one thing, birthing strong eggs and children. Some make very good cooks, and others dancers, but our race holds fertility as a great virtue. Warriors do not live forever, so women are needed to be impregnated to give birth to new warriors."

"I-I see." As a human who lived with the internet during 2016 on Earth, Jack did not particularly like the females reduced to this, but he had to keep up appearances. He took a seat with Dilus as food was served to them. Jack decided to try and indulge himself with the food in front of him, enjoying the taste after not having meat for quite some time. He watched curiously as the many warriors joined the feast, singing songs of old and merrily cheering and drinking. He blushes lightly though as he sees some of the mentioned dancers from before come and entertain the warriors with their movements. It seems though that one warrior gets too handsy as he grabs one of the dancers and pulls her closer against her will. "H-hey! Sorry to interrupt, whatever you're doing, but wouldn't it be bad luck to attack a women when we should be eating?"

"Oh shut yer yap boy, she don't mind, do ya?" The reptilus's slithering tongue licks the girl's cheek to her displeasure. Jack couldn't watch and grabbed a goblet of whatever drink was inside and threw it at the rude being's head. The other dancer goes and helps free the girl from the distracted reptile's grasp before both leave.

"You don't treat females like that." Jack said sternly. Dilus looked at him with wide eyes, the other warriors just as stunned until the assaulted reptile hisses and glares at Jack.

"You overstayed your welcome human."

"H-He didn't mean it Anguis." Dilus says in a futile attempt to save Jack. But the warrior named Anguis only hisses louder. His body was a pale brown lithe yet muscular figure. If Jack had to say what this Reptilus reminded him of, it would have to be a bipedal boa constrictor. Thinking it was time to skedaddle, Jack flips the table over and runs out of the mess hall as fast as he can, roars of angry reptilians after him.

As Jack is running, someone clasps a scaly hand over his mouth and pulls him aside. He struggles at first, but his captor silences him and looks around the corner to see if they were safe.

"Alright, it seems they're going the wrong way," Once Jack was released he saw in front of him was another of the female Reptilus, black with pinkish white spots all over her body, like a Gila monster on Earth. The many similarities of these species was starting to confuse Jack, but he had a job to do.

"I'm grateful, but why did you save me?"

"The thickheaded warriors may think we are just breeding tools, but the females are still warriors and geniuses. We have been lying in wait for a chance of a revolution, where we can fight back and give the females of our species a different future. It was reported to me about how you chose to protect one of my sisters, I feel it would be in my best interest to save you. You are powerful yet kind, join us in our fight."

"...ugh, why is this so difficult. Okay look, I'm actually working with the gem race, look." He raises his shirt to reveal the gem on his chest, but blushes as he sees her eyes lingering on his body. "My job was to slay those who ate my comrades, and hijack this ship. But I believe we can change things around. If you can lead me to those who ate gems, I can kill them and take my allies back. Then while the males are weakened and distracted, gather your sisters and attack, I will join the battle as well."

"Hmm, it is a risky idea, but one that can truly work for the better of my kind. Once I am leader, I hope we can make a peace treaty with gems. My name is Heloderma, but you may call me Derma." She smiles at him, but then grabs him close and gives a light bite to his neck.

"Gah! W-what are you…" His eyesight goes hazy for a second before recovering. Derma removes herself from him and wipes her mouth.

"Apologies, I had to give you a small dose of my venom. It will be slightly disorienting, but it should give you the ability to see who harbors gems." Just as she explains, Jack looks around the corner and sees a particularly brawny alligator looking Reptilus, and a slight glow from where his stomach is.

"I see. Thank you very much Derma, I won't forget this." Jack kisses her forehead before running at the clueless beast, summoning his knives and slashing at his underbelly.

"Ugh, where is he? I swear if he's dead I'm gonna shatter him." With worry affecting Onyx, she didn't notice someone was behind her until they tapped her shoulder. Her training causes her to summon her sword and slash at the intruder, but stops short as she sees a smiling, blood soaked Jack, carrying several gems.

"You know, I never known that reptiles have red blood. You learn something new everyday." He sets down the gems in front of Onyx. "Now, I need you to take these back to Homeworld, I still have a job to do,"

"R-right...no wait, why aren't you coming with me?"

"The females of the Reptilus species, or Gastroliths if you wanna keep calling them that, are ready to start a revolution. If I aid them in battle, the new leader will be willing to bring up the possibility of peace with gems."

"That's insane! How do you know they won't kill you?"

"The leader had the chance to envenomate and kill me when she bit me, but she instead gave me the ability to see the warriors carrying gems. That's good enough for me." Before they could continue arguing, sounds of a vicious clash can be heard. Jack looks past their hiding spot to see the females have begun fighting, killing or subduing the unready males. "Time to go." Jack whispers to himself as he uses his speed boost and join the clash, slitting throats or tying up weakened males, he didn't want to risk genocide by killing all the males and leaving no chances of reproduction. He sees Dilus struggling to shake off two dancers who were using their acrobatics and flexibility to their advantage, whipping him with their tails and giving quick powerful blows. Jack takes the opportunity to grab Dilus from behind and suplex him onto the ground.

"Divinos! Are you insane?!"

"Sorry Dilus, but the time for change is here. Maybe you'll be lucky and get to stand on equal ground." He gets some rope provided by the females before tying up his jaw and body. The battle seemed close to being won until a loud hissing is heard. Others point to Derma wielding a dual bladed staff as she battles Anguis, unfortunately struggling due to his slippery movements and powerful strikes of his fists, legs, and tail.

"You can't win against pure muscle!" Anguis swings his long tail at Derma, but then screeches in pain as his tail is sliced off. Jack looks to see Onyx with her sword out and holding onto the squirming tail.

"If there really is a chance for peace, I'll trust you on this Jack." She tosses the tail aside as she, Derma, and Jack surround Anguis. Jack dashes quickly as he slashes at Anguis's ankles, Onyx jumps and kicks him in the face, causing the beast to fall down, and Derma gives the finishing blow, stabbing him directly in the throat before cleanly slicing off his head. Derma proudly shows off the head of the enemy, and the females rejoice.

Soon the males are beaten, the redeemable and harmless ones tied up, and the sexist and power hungry killed. "Thank you for your help Jack and Onyx, you two have been of great aid. Once my sisters and I return home, we promise to change the ways of our race and hopefully become an ally of the gem race."

"No need to push yourself, focus on your race first and help them grow into a greater society, then you can worry about gems. I will inform my Diamonds of this, and I believe they will agree to the concept of peace." Jack and Durma hug before she sets off on the ship back to her home. Onyx and Jack take the recovered gems and blast off.


	4. Diamonds Shining

The next few months for Jack have been quite progressive. Once Jack and Onyx returned to Erthynon, they were celebrated as heroes for bringing back the swallowed gems. Said gems were soon able to return back to their physical forms and given plenty of care. Many suggested that this would be the end of the Gastroliths, but Jack knew otherwise. He reported to the Diamonds of the rebellion within, and how he aided the females in battle. While they were surprised to hear him work with the enemy, they agreed that it worked well in their favor. The idea of peace though was troublesome to discuss. It was only due to Onyx's support and Jack's persuasion that the diamonds chose to think about the possibility of peace with the Gastroliths, or revealed to be named Reptilus species. Jack received reports from Durmas of her progress in the rebellion, slowly making her way into defeating those in charge of their race. As for Jack, his training continued, soon under constant vigilance of diamond appointed Agates to record his progress. With time he slowly learned to manifest his gem abilities to control the elements around him, using the earth beneath his feet, the wind around him, the moisture in the air, even focusing enough to make flames spontaneously burst in front of him. Jack has grown into a fine warrior, but today though would need something more than just a warrior.

Jack feels his neck throb lightly until his vision blurred, the area where Durma's fangs sank into his neck tingling slightly. He could hear her voice gently in his head.

"Jack! Great news, my sisters and I have recently captured the capital of Statera Dolosa, this is a huge accomplishment. Even more news, more have joined the rebellion, both males and females. In just a couple more months, this war should be won."

"That's excellent to know. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, should I be worried that the bite you gave me has given you the ability to talk to me whenever?"  
"Jack, please, I may be one of the most venomous beings of my species, but I know how to control it. Even if I wanted to hurt you, the venom is too weak by now, all it does is leave a link between us."  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that bite was a form of you claiming me."  
"Well I wouldn't mind having you for a mate, it'd probably be fun. Durma out." With that, the link closes again, letting Max's vision return and leave him blushing and pondering over what she said, at least until he bumped into a very large women. He looks up to see Blue Diamond smiling softly at him.

"Whoops, apologies my Diamond. I just recently received news from the leader of the rebellion, they captured the capital of their planet. They should win in less than 1460 hours, or 2 Earth months."  
"Thank you Jack, this news is pleasing...maybe if we do find peace with them, there would be no fear of anyone shattering…" Blue Diamond's smile falters as tears well up in her eyes. "Excuse me Jack." She slowly walks away from him, looking for someplace quiet and private. Jack knew that he was only allowed to talk to the Diamonds as someone lesser than them, he was a subordinate for them to order...yet he couldn't stop himself as he followed after her. He knew there would be controversy if he tried to comfort her like an equal, but it pained him to see any of the Diamonds in despair.

Soon enough he found Blue Diamond alone in a strange pink tinted room. She was on her knees audibly weeping, in front of her was the shattered remains of a pink gem in a bubble. Jack didn't need the aching in his chest to tell him what he already knew, the evidence all in clear view. Jack walks silently to Blue Diamond, his brain yelling at him that if he continued, the consequences could be irreparable, yet his legs continued until he was close to the giant gem. He jumps high until he was on her shoulder, then gently steps closer so he can finally wrap his arms around her tear stained face and hug her.

Blue flinched in surprise, but once she saw it was Jack hugging him, her tears just continued.

"...I don't think any less of you. There is no shame in crying for someone so beloved. Yet while you may choose to weep alone, I wish to be beside you and comfort you. Let me share in your pain." He gently kisses her cheek as he continues hugging her, not letting go until the diamond's sobbing slowly ends.

"...the concept of peace, I just wonder if she would have liked to see it. I would have loved to see her smile and rejoice with us...but she's gone." She rests her head solemnly next to the bubble, Jack still trying his best to comfort her. He looks over at the shattered remains, his heart and gem aching to see it in such a state, and all the pain it causes. He would never even suggest to get rid of it, but instead the thoughts of fixing it occurred. It's impossible though, how would someone put a gem back together…

"...my Diamond...how much do you love her?"

"...more than you can imagine."

"Can you say the same for your sisters?"  
"Of course they do...dear Jack, where are you going with this?"

"I don't know. So many things seemed impossible when I was on Earth, but here it feels different. With Labradorite...I feel like there is no such thing as impossible." He stares more intensely at bubbled shards, his gem feeling hotter, his mind racing.

"I should never give such hope to my leaders with it's large possibility of failing, but my soul calls for me to act...my Diamond, I beg of you to collect the bubble and your sisters...I cannot stand for you all to suffer such pain, I must correct what Rose Quartz has done."

His words seemed like the ramblings of insanity, but Blue could see the power emanating from Jack's being. She hated the possibility of losing him, but Jack seemed dead set on his plan of action.

In the center of the Diamond's control center, four massive empty seats surrounded the four individuals. It was ludicrous to them, after so much time, Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond, their hands holding up the bubble of their shattered sister. With a look of purpose on Jack's face, he summons his knives through his gem and holds them in the air.

"My Diamonds, your emotional turmoil over your sister has been going on for far too long. Most would suggest you move past it, but I foresee a different path. Too many times I have been told of what is possible and what is impossible, but no more. With Labradorite, I choose to design fate however I want. It is time I push the boundaries, and my first action will be to resurrect Pink Diamond herself, but I require your assistance." He looks at them intensely, showing no hints of joking. "It may be hard, but you must follow my every order if we are to do this correctly. Cast your status aside momentarily, let your emotions and gems be free, then let them bend to my will, in hopes of bringing back your sister. No matter what happens, you are to stay where you are, or else she may be beyond repair…"

Jack takes a deep breath, the Diamonds looking at him, trying to judge whether he had become insane or if he really is there last hope. Whether through a strange fear or blind faith, they heed his command and stay in position.

"And now it begins. Diamonds, sing. Let your sister's soul hear your voices, as a path from the life beyond the mortal realm. SING!" Electricity crackles in the air as Jack began collecting energy. The Diamonds look to each other before nodding, a familiar lyric free song harmonizing with their voices and spreading through the air. The shards remain motionless in the bubble though.

"This will not do. Whatever happens, DO NOT STOP!" He grunts as he jumps and slashes through the bubble, allowing the shards to be free. The sisters had a moment of panic but continued singing. Before the shards could hit the floor, they stop short of the ground. The shards slowly float into the air, between all four of them.

"PINK DIAMOND! Listen to your sister's voices! Escape the clutches of Death and rejoin us!" Jack's eyes shine bright blue once more, Labradorite's energy coursing through him as the shards gently glow. The Diamond's look at the shards in awe, not stopping their song for a second, only singing louder.

"Louder! We must bring her back." He looks at the shards to see them coming together, piece by piece, yet not mending. "A sacrifice is needed, so it shall be given! Let my blood be your anchor to the realm of the living!" He grips tighter on his knife in his right hand before plunging it into his left, blue and red blood dripping out. "Behold! The essence of life and magic itself, take it my Diamond, AND BECOME WHOLE!" The blood floats in the air before zooming off toward the shards, acting like a powerful glue as the shards finally reconnect. The diamond finally completed, with light signs of red and blue where the cracks once were. "LOUDER! THIS IS THE FINAL TOUCH!" The Diamonds sing their hearts out as the gem glows brightly. Jack cries out as the magic becomes more intense in the air, sparks erupting around him before he finally runs and jumps up to the completed pink diamond and taps it with both of his knives, sending all of the power he could muster into the gem. An explosion of light, shines through, even seen through the darkness of space as a miracle appears for all of Homeworld, silencing the Diamonds and enveloping Jack.

As the light finally subsides, the Diamonds blink their eyes as they try to comprehend what they see. Astonishment and tears were on their faces as they look at the scene before them. Pink Diamond, her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face, her long fluffy pink hair, her gentle hands cradling an unconscious and bloody Jack right next to her gem on her belly. The small blemishes of red and blue may be permanent, but her gem was still in pristine condition. Her eyes finally open as she looks at her sisters, tears building up as she smiles happily.

Immediately all three Diamonds hug and cry in happiness as they look at their youngest sister finally back with them. A small chuckle is heard as they look down to see Jack slowly waking up, giving a small thumbs up despite his exhaustion.

Announced by the Diamonds themselves, a celebration was held for the return of Pink Diamond, allowing many to rejoice at the resurrection of the beloved gem. They of course gave much credit to Jack for being the one to bring her back in the first place, even going as far as to make him an honorary Diamond for his service. While the title gave him many abilities and roles of leadership, he was still to appear as a subordinate to the Diamonds for public scenes. Jack didn't care for that though, as he knew the Diamonds and gems close to him treated him as family, an equal, someone to care for. Jack felt at home.

Months passed, and the Reptilus revolution finally happened, Durma taking role as new queen of her species. Immediately laws were set in place that made it so both males and females are to treat each other with equality, to work together. These laws of communion didn't stop on their own planet though, as they reached out to Homeworld for peace. With Pink Diamond around, the colony was more open to the plan of peace, with Jack there to help mediate.

Everything seemed to finally be going Jack's way, that he has gained his happy ending…but it was far from over.

"Commander Divinos, we need you to see this." A Peridot messaged to him. He walks over to the universal research room, the peridot pointing to an image of Earth.

"We've detected something strange on this planet, an anomaly of sorts. As per the Diamond's instructions, we are not to concern ourselves with Earth, but this anomaly appears to have very dangerous levels of disturbance in the cosmic fields, we've never seen anything like it! If it continues, we fear it can harm the colony as well."  
"Hmm...I will gather my comrades and we will investigate the matter. Send a report to the Diamonds, I'm sure they will want to know this."

"Right away sir...oh and um, forgive me but you appear to be protruding a red liquid from your nasal cavity."

Jack raises an eyebrow before gently touching underneath his nose and finding blood. "Nosebleed?...I will be going immediately, this may be more dangerous than we think." He walks out of the room, preparing himself for his next journey.

 **To be continued in the crossover nobody asked for,**

 **Max and Jack: Timelines Crossed**


End file.
